Onixrot,The First Legend
Infomation ' Onixrot is the Final Oponent in Dragon Ball Pre& Post R and is the Final Oponent of Dragon Ball Overall. He's a Saiyan but not just any Saiyan Onixrot was the origanal Super Saiyan who destroyed Planet Saiyanya the Saiyans origanal Homeworld before Planet Vegeta. Not only that but hes Bardock's Grandfarther and the Ancester of Goku Persanality Like the other Saiyan's Onixrot loves to fight strong Oponent's simmler to his Decendent Goku. However the Younger Onixrot was Kind and freindly to his fellow Saiyan's not killing them even when he had the chance. However after becomeing a Super Saiyan Onixrot change......he became completly cassumed by his Super Saiyan Rage that he became unstabble destroying Planet Saiyanya couseing the deaths of 60% of the Saiyan Population with 40% getting transportetd to Planet Plant . However unkown to them that Onixrot savived the blast and contenude his Rampage across the Galecxy like a Kid Buu cassumed by Rage that can think and plan. He was then stoped by the Surprime Kies and his soul was seald in Other world while the Surprime Kai of Time took care of his Body in Otherworld the now Bodyless Onixrot was now useing his head and less of his atacks. He knew that after he destoyed other world that would couse all who died to be reborn and sent to earth where he could look for his Body if he gets into the Time Nest. showing off his cleaver yet brutal attatude Onixrot soul figgerd out away to get into Time Nest he would have to realise the Demon God Demigra from his prision in the Crack of Time becouse Demigra knows how to get to the Time Nest so his soul could fallow him and reunite with his Body, To do this he needs to bring lots of Energy to Earth, Helping Babidi turn Goku into a Majin,send out the signal so Iccer's forces knew where Earth was,reactavated Endcore and Finaly powerd up to bring the Majin God Moe to the Planet Earth. That was indeed enougth to break the Crack of time and Demigra was freed Onixrot soul fallowed him to the Time Nest to reunite with his Body. He then played the Waiting game for when Demigra showed him off as a Pupit, Onixrot stabed the Demon God in the Heart absorbing his reamains and becomeing a Demon Energy creatcher Onixrot in the next battle's is shown to be ruthless. he Kills anyone even if its his own Decendents like Goten and Pan who he tried to crush there heads with his boot. He is also shown to be smart as he knew about the Dragon Ball's already and collected them and absorbed them allone with his Demigra fulled powers. He is shown to be obsesed with Destrtuion wanting to destroy everything so a new world would be created from the Remains. He is however also proude of his Saiyan Heritege and unlike other full blooded Saiyans he calls Kacarot his Earth Name Goku becouse he is more Human than Saiyan . However after the Two Goku's Goku SR and Goku JR keep getting in his way Onixrot gets angry to transfome into his most powerful form "Pure Rage " witch was the Form he used to destroy Saiyana all those years ago. In his Form he does not speak he just Rawrs like a Lion and destorys planets one after the other. '''Charicter's story ' 'Pre Demigra Saga Age ' '''Onixrot was born on Planet Saiyana with the Powerlevel of 100,000000. however that was not at a cost as his Mouther died in the Process of giveing Birth to him witch made his farther beat him up for his actions, Actions he colud not control. Onixrot was also picked on by other Saiyan Kids called the Mother Killer all but one Saiyan still picked on him that one saiyan was Radisha who treeted Onixrot like a Freind who needed one. The Two bounded and got married and was born with Two Children Cabbon and Spineritch Farther . All was looking well until Doing the Saiyan war a Saiyan warrior bruttaly beat up Radisha to death in retaliation Onixrot became a Super Saiyan and killed him, yet unlike other Saiyans Onixrot could not contain his power and blown up the planet of Saiyanya as a Golden Great Ozaro. Onixrot was then brought himself back to life doe to his will and started to destroy Planets one after an other after an other. The Surprime Kais had to stop this and so they used a spill to Separate Onixrot's Body and Soul from each other his soul locked in Otherworld, while his Body was keept with the Surprime Kai of Time who lived in the Time Nest. Onixrot was then locked away in other world doe the Kai knew that one day this monster would be freed. Dragon Ball Z ' '''The Ginyu Saga ' ' ' Brethley in the Ginyu Saga of Dragon Ball Z. After seeing how Goku easly defeted Recoome. Vegeta then recalls Onixrot's story and Vegeta saying Goku could be the first Super Saiyan in Over one Thusend Years. 'Dragon Ball Pre R Demigra Saga ' '''Onixrot makes a breath Cammeo in the Pre Saga of Dragon Ball R. Where the currues Gotan wanted to see what was locked in a room where The Surprime Kai of Time freek out and said "DONT GO IN THERE !!!!!!" after Gotan agreed not to go in we see Onixrot's body locked in chains. Dragon Ball Post R Reserection Saga ' ' 'after many Thusend of years being Locked up Onixrot soul finaly manged to break out from its preison and killed two Gards earising them from Life. He then traveld around Hell trying to get out of his prosion in other World. However he then meets Frieza,Cell,Cooler ,Babby and Omega Shenron who challege him becouse they could tell hes a Saiyan as yet they where all defeted by his power. King Cold then shows up and reviles his Forth Form to fight the Monkey witch his Final Form is eons ahead of Frieza's and Coolers however even he fell to Onixrot. Onixrot was about to finish them off when he suddnly sensed something ealse ..........hes Decendent Goku, He then faced his Great Grandson in combat and even Goku seemed out matched by Onixrot's power,That is when the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and Piccolo arived to help. Vegeta strangly felt he knew who this was but couldent put his finger on it .The Three battled Onixrot and where still beaten by him even with Goku& Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 4 but when they fused into SSJ4 Gogeta it looked as doe Onixrot soul was dead.........however they where wrong. Becouse in the Shadow's Onixrot soul savived the atack reolising that Goku and the Z Fighters could be a threet to his plan's he then waited in the shadows to find Demigra who could enter the Time nest where Onixrot's body is held. To Escape Hell Onixrot blew up the Afterlife witch set him and the other Villains freed ' Inbetween The Reseriction Saga and the Legend Saga ' '''Onixrot was pulling the strings in the Following Saga's ' ' ' 'The Legend Saga Returns Act ' 'After Battling the Z Fighters and reolising he is no match for them, Demigra reveles his trump Card witch was Onixrot's Body he stole from Surprime Kai of Time's room. Onixrot's Body desamated the Z Fighters and if they didn't have Dende to heal them they would of died. However unknown to anyone Onixrot's soul came back to reclame his body and remerge with it. when Demigra let his Gard down Onixrot then impaled Demigra with his hand,Killing the Demon God and absorbeing his Remains to Transfome into a new Monster ' 'The Onixrot Act ' 'after absorbing the Remains of the Demon God. The Confedent Onixrot reveles everything that he did and reveles his plan he sees the World as something that wants destrution and Death, so, he then plans to destroy the world so a New more peaceful world can take its place for that he is going to need to absorbe the other Gods of Destrution but he wouldent mind "playing " with the Z Fighters and beats them effertly. He then was board of them and plans to Blow up the Time Nest when the Surpime Kie of time made the ultiment Sacrifise, She cracked a small peace of the Timenest where the Heroes where on and sent it to an other demingion while she held up Onixrot's Endless Destrution atack while they got away. Onixrot's Endless Destrution destroyed the Time Nest along with the Surprime Kai of Time. Onixrot reolises the other's got away Furrues he fallows them back to Earth, However he also reolises they might try to find away to get reid of him by useing Earth's Dragon Balls however to conteract this Onixrot then atacks Planet Nemek killing all of the resedents and even Surpime Kai who tried to stop him, He then took there Dragon Ball's knowing the Two Dragon Ball's would not work if they are at the same arria witch was true as the Dragon Ball's would not work when the Z Fighters used it Shenron did not show up. Onixrot then shows his face and quickly stole the Dragon Ball's. He then reveles that the True Purpose for the Dragon Ball's where cousesd by his actions doe to his Rampage on the Universe he then became facanated by the Dragon Balls and then Ate both earth's and Namekes Dragon Ball's becomeing a Saiyan/Shadow Dragon Hybred, This allong with the power he ataned by absorbing Demigra's power decides this is time to absorbe the God's of Destrutions remains and become the ture God of Destrution of Death. Onixrot then destroyes the Planet to celibrate while the Heroes where teliported off with Help from Whiss. Onixrot however knew this and then moved on to kill the 11 other God's of Destruion before comeing for Beerus, Pre Onixrot arival Beerus was for the fist time in his long live was scared of how powerful Onixrot became. Onixrot then arrived and right of the Back killed Whis off the bat then quickly Killed Beerus and finaly absorbed the Remains of the 12 God's of destruiton Onixrot then goes on a Rampage through the Galexcy destorying Planet after Planet until the Z Fighter's onece again confronted him. Goku JR said to his Great Ancester that they well defete him witch Onixrot laths at doe saprisingly the Z Fighters where now beating Onixrot to witch he could not beleve. Onixrot got so mad he lost control of his sanity and became full of Dark Nigitive Rage also known as Pure Rage where he becomes a Mindless Monster. In the final battle he keep't Killing both Goku's Friends one after the other.while none of the Attacks on Onixrot where not working even the Spirit bomb powerd by the Afterlife was not effected .Onixrot then hits his most powerful atack GGGGGGaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr on both the Goku's and all seemed lost when out of nowhere a Portal to the Afterlife opend and everyone in it both Heroes and Villains give there Energys to both the Goku's who then send out there final Spirit Grandson Kamehameha witch finaly killed Onixrot. ' 'Aftereffect ' 'after his Death, Onixrot Great Grandson Goku JR asked King yemma if he could rencarnate Onixrot's soul to be a better person to wich Yemma agrees only if Goku JR takes care of the Rencarnation and make shore he does not lose control. ' 'Forms ' ' Form 1 -Onixrot's Soul ' '''after his Body and soul where seaparated. Onixrot's Soul was locked in other World where he could never escape, he looks exsactley as a Skilliton yet is still pretty powerful, Maneging to over power the like's of Omega Shenron and saviving Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha also in this form he has the power to destroy the afterlife . Form 2 - Onixrot's Body ' '''after Onixrot Separation, His body was takeing in to the care of Surpime Kai of Time so his soul would not get it back becouse it was in the Timenest. however Demigra found his body and used it as a slave to stomp his Oponents however Onixrot's soul found its way to the Time Nest and merged back into his Body. when it does he transfomed into a Super Saiyan five like look with Golden eyes he latter kills Demigra in this form ' ''' 'Form 3 - With Demigra's Power ' After Killing Demigra, Onixrot then absobred his power to incress himself even furthor. with this power he destroyed most of the Time Nest easly, Destoryed Namek and Killed Kubeto Kai & Old Kai the latter tried to seal him up again. He uses this form until he absorbed the Dragon Ball's ' ' 'Form 4 With the Dragon Ball's Absorbed ' Knowing about the Dragon Ball's Onixrot used this to his advantige absorbing them by eating them. Unlike Syn Shenron who did the same thing the Dragon Ball's are inside of Onixrot but not on his chest. He also gains the memory of the Atacks of the Heroes and Villains who ever Summend a Dragon or what the wish was for like the Kamehameha doe to Goku being wished back in the Saiyan Saga. in this Form he killed all 12 Gods of Destrution to incress his power even more . ' ' 'Form Five - God Onixrot ' After absorbing the Gods of Destrution's power. Onixrot became a God himself in this form just a Mear Thought could destroy a Planet. he uses this to start to destroy the Universe until he is confronted by the Z Fighter's and doe to them getting power up by The Surprime Kai of Life maneged to get the upper hand on Onixrot. Onixrot was so mad that he transformed into his most dangerus form yet .........Pure Rage ' ' ' '''Final Form - Pure Rage ' 'After the Z Fighters brought him to the edge. Onixrot was furrueus and his rage Transformed into his Pure Rage form . It is simmler to Kid Buu in unpredectabality but at the same time Onixrot can still think on nataral instinkes. In this form Onixrot killed almost every Z Fighter and was only Killed by every Hero and Villain doring the Final Spirit Grandson Kamehameha . ' 'Onixrot Attacks ' 'Base ' 'Finger Ki Blast Ki blast from his Finger's ' '''Hand Ki Blast Ki from his hands Absorbtion killing something Onixrot absorbed the beings power to incress his own ' '''See Ya inpailing Demigra, Onixrot fires a blast to kill the Demon God and absorbe his power ' 'Demon Onixrot power ' 'Endless Destrution most famius atack his two hands create allot of ki then he fires it endlessy in billions of Balls, He used this to Destory most of the Timenest,Kill Surprime Kai of Time,TookiTooki,Destoyed Nammek and slutterd all its inhabanents and the Kais as well ' 'Dragon Onixrot ' 'Dark Spirit Bomb Dark Vershion of the Spirit Bomb doe to wish to bring Goku back to life in the Saiyan Saga of Dragon Ball Z ' '''Dark Dragon Thunder to Rage Shenron being born from the last Wish. Onixrot could use the Dragon Thunder as well Shapeshift to Orlongs wish for Panties in Dragon Ball. He uses this to trick the God's of Destrution as transfoming into others to trick them Dark Wind [ Doe to Ocanus Shenron Being born of of Orlongs wish. Onixrot could do her wind atack as well ] ' '''Dark Kamehameha to Goku's with to revive Upa's Farther Bora ' 'Dark Cloude to Haze Shenron being spone off the prevues wish, Onixrot gets his power's as well ' 'Dark Evil Explosheve Wave to King Piccolo's wish for his youth to be restored ' '''Dark Burst atack to Nouva Shenron's being spawn off the Preveus wish. Onixrot can use his power as Burst atack as well Dark Energy Absorbinonto Mr Popo wishing that everyone who Frieza and his Men Killed be brought back to life ' '''Dark Supernova due to that wish Onixrot gets Frieza's Supernova as well ' 'Dark Spirit Ball to Yamcha's wish for everyone who was killed by Cell to be revived ' 'Darkl Solor Kamehamaha to The Preveues wish be about Cell ' 'Dark Destruto Disk to Krillen's wish for Android's 18 & 17 to have there Bombs removed ' 'Dark Self Destrtetion bomb to the wish being for 17 and 18 ' 'Dark Possion to Natron Shenron being bron to Bulma's wish for everyone on the Morning of the World marshel arts Turnament being Killed by Majin Vegeta ' 'Dark Reginaration to The wish for all the people to forget about Buu ' 'Dark Ice Attack's to Eis Shenron being spawn off the last Wish Onixrot uses his ice powers as well ' 'Dark Dead Zone Portal [ Doe to Garlic JR's wish for Imortality like him Onixrot can summen Portal's to Deadzone ] ' 'Dark Madness Cannon to Dr Kochin wish for Dr Willow to be revived ' 'Dark Masenko [ Doe to Gohan's wish for the Forest to be restroed in Tree of Might ] ' 'Dark Groth to Lord Slug's wish for his Youth to be restored. He could now grow as big as an Ozaro or a Great Nameken ' 'Dark Super Ghost Kamakaze atack to Goten's wish for his Farther to help him and Gohan agenst the struggle with Broly. adoe it is Gotenks Move and not Goten's, since Goten is half Gotenks however that coused Onixrot to get the atack as well ' 'Exsacelent Sword Skills and Magic [ both from the wish Hoi made to relese Tapion from the Box ] ' 'Dark Smoke Hirdougarn Onixrot can do this doe to the wish the Z fighters made to bring back everyone the Monster killed ' 'Dark Super Saiyan God Energy to Goku's wish of wanting to find out how to reach a Super Saiyan God level ' 'Dark Shocking Karma Ball [ a Fusion atack of Super 17 and Omega Shenron's seeing as Goku's last wish in GT was to clean up there mess ] ' 'Dark Galactic Destoryer to wish to revive everyone Iccer and his men killed ' 'Dark Fusion ball [ doe to wish to reive everyone that Endcore had killed ] ' 'Dark Wrath of the Majin to wish to revive everyone the Majin's had destroyed ' 'Dark Spicel Beem Cannon to wish to bring Piccolo back to life ' 'Dark Hellzone Granade [ doe to the next wish to get him to Namek] ' 'Dark Nova strike [ Doe to the wish to bring everyone but Goku and Frieza back to Earth ] ' 'Dark Tribeem [ doe to the wish to Bring Tien back to life. Onixrot also worked over the weakness and can use it without loseing energy ] ' 'Dark Final Flash [ Doe to Vegeta's idea for the wish to revive earth and its people ] ' 'Dark Big Bang Atack [ doe to Vegeta idea for the wish to revive Goku's energy back to normal ] ' 'God Onixrot ' 'Endless Black hole atack [ he can create Blackholes with just a single thought ] ' 'Destrution of Space [ an atack that he never hits thats simmler to the Kamehameha. This power could of destoyed all of Space if it did hit ] ' 'Pure Rage ' 'End of Life [ he used this atack to kill all of both Goku's Frinds its simmler to Buu's Humanity Destrution ] ' 'Stammana Buu Onixrot has stammana in all of his form's ' 'Qutes form Onixrot ' 'Trivea ' *'Onixrot is a Pone on both Goku's and Boku's Saiyan Names with an X in the Middle Oni'me 'and '''Kaca'rot ' *'Onixrot has the Highest Kill count . Counting Earth,Namek and The Timenest he has destroyed over 9.000 Plenets in 900 Soler systomes ' *'Onixrot is also the most powerful foe to date ' *'adoe Onixrot seemed to have been Rencarnated doe to Goku JR's wish, It is still unknown who or what Onixrot would rencartnate as ' *'Onixrot is also the other villian to have been corrupted by his power yet have a good idea wanting to create a New peaceful world from Destrution destroying the last the other Villains where ' **'Peluth wanted to get enternal youth becouse he was a dick ' **'Camander Red just wanted to grow Taller ' **'King Piccolo wanted to Take over Earth to rule as king ' **'Garlic JR wanted revenge for his Farther ' **'Dr Willow wanted the strongest body ' **'Turles wanted to take Earth's energy with the Tree of Might ' **'Slug wanted to freize Earth to take it over ' **'Frieza wanted Immortality to control the entire Universe **'Cooler wanted Revenge for his Family ' **'Both Dr Gero and Genaral Corrpole wanted Revenge on Goku ' **'Super Android 13 was fallowing Gero's Orders ' **'Broly wanted to Kill Goku and like Onixrot wanted to destroy the Universe but not to recreate it ' **'Cell wanted to prove his Perfection ' **'Bojack wanted to take over earth ' **'Buu wanted to destroy everything ' **'Jenemba wanted to destroy the afterlife barrieor for unknown reason's ' **'Hirudegarn was a mindless monster ' **'Beerus was just doing his Job ' **'Baby wanted to recreate the Tuffle race and control the Universe ' **'Android 17 in Super 17 was Brianwash ' **'Omega Shenron was Born Evil doe to the Negative energy in the Dragon Ball's ' **'Iccer wanted to "Decorate " the Univse by destroying all the Worthless Planets and create a Kingdom in the Universe to rule over ' **'Endcore wanted to Destory Planet after Planet until he found a planet sutebal to start a new Android race ' **'Majin Moe wanted to concer the Universe with his Majin Army ' **'The Nameken Shadow Dragon's where like Omega born from the Negitive enegery in the Namken Dragon Ball's ' **'and the 12 God's of Destrution where like Beerus doing there Job' *'Onixrot might of hid it well but he atchley respect's the Z Fighters clameing " I only end quiktly who i have respect for " ' Category:Characters